The Truth
by T.J. Timmer
Summary: My version of the Last Battle through the human's of our world's eyes. REVIEW!
1. The Meeting at the Eagle & Child Pub

"Bring! Bring!" the alarm clocked cried.

A hand came out of the covers and tapped the alarm clock shut and pulled off the covers off the rest of the body. The woman rose from her bed and stretched her arms and legs and hopped off the bed. She put silk pink robe and walked down to the kitchen. There, at the counter, stood a boy, around 19 years old. His hair was almost black, his face bale with nig brown eyes. Next to him was a girl about 17 years old. Her hair was long and a light brown. They were Edmund and Lucy. The woman, who I was talking about before, was their older sister Susan, who was around 21.

"How did you get in here?" Susan gasped.

"We have the keys, remember?" Lucy recalled.

Susan sighed and went over to her coffee. "Where's Peter?"

"He's" Edmund said, "with Professor Kirke."

"Polly-" Lucy was starting to say.

"It's Ms. Plumber! You can't just be calling adults by their first names unless they are your older siblings," Susan corrected her.

Lucy continued, "_Ms. Plumber_ told us that the Professor has been having nightmares of creatures running a muck in, you know where."

Susan slammed her cup to the counter, not breaking it, and looked up and slapped her forehead.

"I thought, I told you not to speak of that place around me."

There was a short silence. Edmund looked out the window and saw Eustace and Jill trying to holler at them.

"We'd better get going," Edmund said.

"To where?" Susan started to sound like their mother.

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other. Lucy looked at Susan and almost opened her mouth when Edmund pulled her out the door. Susan knew exactly what was going on. She hurried up to her room and dressed herself in a pencil skirt, blouse, and in a long coat with a hat and gloves. She rushed out the door and sneakily followed the kids all the way to Big Ben. There Polly, now 60 years old, was carrying a basket and was talking to the kids. Susan couldn't hear anything they were saying, but Polly was telling the others that Peter fears that there is danger yet again in Narnia, but he doesn't know for long. They hopped on a train and Susan followed. When Susan appeared on the bus, the children and Polly got quiet and walked up to her.

"All passengers," the bus driver yelled, "must be seated!"

They sat in a group and Susan pulled Lucy to the seats opposite them.

"Lu," Susan began, "Where are you going?"

Lucy looked hesitant.

"I'll tell mum that you have been sneaking around London!"

Lucy opened her mouth right away, "We're having our daily meetings."

Susan grew angry. Lucy looked over to the others and they shook their heads except Polly. She was smiling. When the bus got to their stop, Susan followed the group to a pub called the Eagle & Child. Inside, the professor was smoking a cigar and Peter was drinking beer. When Peter saw Susan, he tilted his hat so his eyes wouldn't show. Susan walked hastily towards him, grabbed his hat and smacked his knees with them.

"What the hell are you doing here with underage children?" Susan scolded him.

The professor stood up and said, "As long as they supervision and are made sure that they are not going to drink or smoke, they may enter."

They all sat down at the table, including Susan. Peter stood up and raised his mug of beer. "Welcome to our daily meetings of-"

Then he looked to Susan and continued, " you know where. Now, Digory-"

"Shouldn't you be calling him Professor Kirke?"

"That will alright Susan," Digory spoke. "You all may call Polly and I as you wish."

Susan felt embarrassed for interrupting Peter about something that apparently didn't matter.

"As I was saying," Peter continued again, "Digory has been having nightmares of harmful things, going on in…Narnia."

Susan slammed the table with her palms faced down. "I'm sorry, but don't you get it! I know that I don't talk about…Narnia this way or at least haven't in a while, but if they needed us, we would be sent back."

Edmund gave Susan the stink eye.

"Susan," Jill began, "Haven't you seen the pattern? Digory and Polly were only sent to Narnia because of his uncle. Then, it had just so happened that you four were sent to his manor and got in through his wardrobe. Then Lu and Ed brought in Eustace and he brought in me. We all were only sent because we had a connection. I know no one else. So, therefore at least only I can be sent back, but Aslan said nothing about Eustace to never come back, but he has a chance!"

There was another long silence. Susan had to go to the bathroom and Peter whispered to everyone to come to his apartment that night as he feels something important is to happen.


	2. Forest Fire

Susan came back to the group and seated herself next to Eustace. He scooted over a little and Susan felt as if she was being shunned. Lucy now stood up and said, "Tomorrow, we should not meet for Eustace's parent's are getting a bit suspicious."

Everyone agreed and had their drinks. As soon as Peter said, "Meeting adjourned." Susan left. She returned to her house with a confused headache. It was close to midnight when she got back from the meeting. She went to her room and went to bed hoping that everything was all a dream.

A lit candle was set on small, golden plate and was in the middle of the forest. A dark figure was walking down the pathway. As it came closer, you could see it was a lion, in bad shape. It came up to Susan and sighed. She was thinking it was Aslan, but the voice was different. It said, "I'm sorry! I'm terribly am!"

Then it pushed the candle over and the fire was growing as it moved down the forest. Susan turned around and saw Digory's face. It was upset, but glad to see Susan. He gasped and as Susan turned around, she could see a menacing creature and saw it going for her! She was going to scream but them out of her mouth came out, "Bring! Bring! Bring!"

Susan shot out of her bed, still in her nightgown, rushing out of the door, into the car and drove over to Peter's apartment. Her neighbors looked at her like she was crazy and had to meet with a therapist. She drove without any notice of cars or other pedestrians. Luckily she made it to Peter's and she knocked on the door until Peter opened the door. He was shocked to see high-class Susan coming into a lower class area to visit him…in her nightgown.

"What's wrong Su?" Peter said.

She was snuffling and entered into his small, but cozy, living room. "It's my dream."

Peter sat next to her and started to rub her arm while holding her.

"And? What about it?" Peter asked.

"I saw a candle…in the middle of the wood…it seemed to be in the western wood because you could see the lamp-post," Susan began, "And a lion knocked over the candle and-"

"Started a forest fire?" Peter finished for her. "And you saw Digory and was about to be taken from a creature that you had recognized but didn't remember the name?"

Susan looked at him confused. "How did you know?"

Peter looked over to his kitchen and Digory came forward. He sat on an armchair and smoked on his pipe.

"Professor," Susan sighed, "Were you there for the rest of the dream?"

"I," Digory said, "Was only there when that lion knocked over the candle and the Tash."

Susan was puzzled. She knew about a Tash but thought it was word Lucy made up. Now she remembered about it when she visited Tashbaan when she was ruling Narnia. She lifted her head and looked at Digory.

"He-or it- wasn't doing it on purpose!" Susan remarked. "I had left out that it was sorry. It wasn't even a real lion! You could see donkey ears!"

Peter stood up and held out his hand to Susan.

"You need to rest," he said. "You've had a long night."

"Thank you Peter," she kind fully said. Then she slept in Peter's bed, but couldn't help but over hear his conversation with Digory.

"We need to inform of last night!" Digory proclaimed.

"Have you lost your head?" Peter said. "She would blow upon us! Plus, she's seen the dangers and obviously doesn't want to go."

"But if she doesn't know, what do you think she'll think when we at least get back?" Digory complained.

"Time will freeze anyways!"

Susan teared up a little. As she slept, Peter was calling offices for job offers. He would always end in, "Thank you for telling me. Bye."

Digory went back to Polly and stayed there. Susan didn't wake up until 2p.m. She went downstairs and saw Peter dressing up as a gardener.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"Nowhe-"

"Don't lie to me. I've been lied to for long enough."

Peter sighed.

"Last night, everyone came here and we were just getting together and having dinner. Then, a ghost came to us. You could tell he was of royalty and he was telling us that Narnia was in the worst peril and he needs help.

"Since Jill and Eustace haven't been called yet, we were going to send them there using Digory and Polly's old rings that sent them to Narnia. But, Digory planted them in the yard of his childhood home in Cambridge. Edmund and I are going there pretending we're gardeners an-"

"Trespassing?" Susan interrupted him.

"Kind of."

"Then what? You're going to rob from the Queen?"

"No! See, I knew that you would act like this!"

"Well it's not my fault, I could've been great help last night but you didn't invite me!"

"I would've thought that you would scold Lucy until you got what you wanted and then invited yourself."

Susan couldn't take him anymore. She slapped him in the face and grabbed his cheeks and made it look like he was puckering. She pulled him closer and whispered in an angry tone, "You know you need me! Yet you still think it's all about you even though you told Lucy and Ed that you weren't after we left Caspian!"

She let him go and walked out of his apartment and drove back to her house. She called Lucy and Jill to come over. They came an hour after she called.


	3. Rings and Plans

Peter and Edmund snuck up to Digory's old house and notice that rich people were having a party. Edmund looked around the area and found a tree trunk. He had guessed that was the tree that was used to build the wardrobe…which Digory still has in his small house.

"Digory said it was by the tree that he used for the wardrobe. He said that it was on the north side of it," Edmund reminded Peter.

Peter crept up to the tree and signaled Ed to come over. Edmund pulled out a scarf and held it out in the air.

"What are you doing, Ed?"

"The wind always comes from the south. When the wind kicks in, the scarf will flow to the north."

"You're starting to sound like Susan."

They both laughed. The scarf blew towards the house and they started to dig. They had forgotten that Digory was a kid when he buried the rings so it wouldn't be that much into the ground. Peter pulled out two golden rings (Not at all rusted.) and Ed pulled out two green rings. They smiled and heard someone coming. Peter hid behind a tree while Edmund dropped the shovel and ran to get the car.

While Peter and Edmund were (as Susan said) committing a crime, Lucy and Jill came over to Susan's house. Susan still wore her nightgown and her hair was a tangled-mess. Jill and Lucy sat at the kitchen counter and Susan was pouring them some cups of milk.

"So you had called?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Susan said, "Tell me what happened last night."

"What do you mean?" Lucy worried.

"I know you guys had a meeting! Now tell me what happened."

Jill gulped her milk and said, "A ghost from Narnia-"

"I know about Narnia being in peril. I want to know why Edmund and Peter are digging for rings?"

"Well," Lucy said, "We were planning on giving the rings to Jill and Eustace so that they could go to Narnia. We know that Aslan has forbidden us from going back but we are going to have them make Aslan open up the portal through the wardrobe and the rest of us are going to go back to fight and help."

"Not everyone can fit in the professor's house. Bring the wardrobe over here and I'll come with you guys," Susan offered.

"Susan," Jill said, "that is very sweet of you but you don't have to go."

"No! I remember that I made a promise to myself after the battle against the Tarkeens at Arnvard. I promised that if Narnia is ever to be attacked by the Tarkeens, then I would lead that army into battle."

"Fine!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'll call Digory and the moving people to bring the wardrobe here."

Lucy indeed did make the calls and the wardrobe was to be there the next morning around 11. Jill and Lucy went back home. Peter kept the rings with him and then the next day, before they would go to Susan's, they would first send Eustace and Jill.


	4. The Transportation

Jill and Eustace were at the bus station waiting for Peter with the rings. Jill was having a bad feeling about the train. She went over to a pay phone and called Susan to come over to the station. Jill and Eustace sat down and stayed quiet. Eustace saw Lucy, Edmund, and Susan coming together. Jill saw Polly and Digory coming.

"Where's Peter?" Ed asked.

"He said he was on his way," Eustace explained.

"And I said I was!" Peter came running through a big crowd.

He pulled out the rings from his pocket and handed a green and gold ring to each child (child being Jill and Eustace).

"Now how does this work?" Eustace looked at Digory.

"Well," Digory started to explain. "The yellow rings take you to the World between worlds. Then, there will be thousands of puddles. The puddle with a red pocketknife next to it will be the one to Narnia. Before you go into the puddle though, you must put on the green rings."

"After you get into Narnia," Polly said, "there will be no more needing of the rings."

"Ladies first," Eustace cowardly said.

Jill was happy to go first. She placed the yellow ring on her left index finger. Her body was starting to glow. As the glowing grew, you would see less of Jill and eventually it was just a glowing ball. Then it thinned out and vanished. Eustace placed the ring on the same finger and hand left the same way Jill had. No one had noticed though.

"I thought we were to meet you at your house?" Peter asked Susan.

"I was but Jill called me and said that I should be here. I've already bought my ticket home."

They all boarded the train started to ride to Susan's house. There were some bumps and grew more gruesome the closer they got to Susan's house.

"You know train is a very improper name for this vehicle. At least it is in America. There it's called a trolley. But I don't remember it being this bumpy when I was driving home."

Then as it a very large bump, those that had been in Narnia, were feeling something unexplainable. Then the trolley almost flipped and was skidding on the roads of London. Lucy looked around herself and noticed that things weren't looking normal. She, not even I, could explain what was going on but in the end, no one (except for the Pevensies, Digory, and Polly) was on the trolley. The trolley was flopped on its side and they all appeared to be in a dark forest except they saw the lamppost next to them.

"We made it!" Lucy whispered.


End file.
